


'The Snowball - 1989' but in Derry, Maine

by Guccimane



Category: IT 2017
Genre: Benverly Mention hehe, Everything Is Beautiful & Nothing Hurts, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, IT 2017 - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Richie Tozier has a crush, School Dances, Uknown To lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guccimane/pseuds/Guccimane
Summary: "Elvis Presely  - Cant Help Falling In Love With You" but you're in a bathroom at a party





	'The Snowball - 1989' but in Derry, Maine

Richie turned; once, then again. A crowd surrounded him – couples gently swaying to the music. It felt like he was the only one left out. He used his hands to shade his eyes from the colored lights blaring above him; There Stan was, dancing with someone who looked put off by how far he was from them. _Save some room for jesus much, ha._ He pushed his glasses up and chuckled. Someone bumped into him, earning a curse and glare. The other people he knew seemed to be lost in the cascading crowds also. He narrowed his eyes and sighed, feeling it was almost a mistake to even come. He waddled over to the pulled-out bleachers and sat down, cupping his hands together. He looked down at the overly polished floor. So clean it could be a mirror.

He sneered at the stupid green suit his mom shoved him into; maybe it was the reason he didn't have a date. _It fits like a potato bag_ , he thought. Feet shuffled past him, there beverly was. Her hair was tucked into a tiny bun, she was with Ben. The DJ switched songs and the lights dimmed, signaling it a slow song. Just to mock him, right? He hated those; why make things so awkward? Especially for the leftovers.. him, in particular. He took his glasses off and wiped them, ready to push his way to the exit and go back home.

He looked up while wiping his glasses; Within the blurry scene, a shadow moved closer to him. He groaned at being met with a face, but silenced soon realizing it was his favorite one. The one that made words stop right in this throat every time; eyes that he would happily get lost in. His bottom lip quivered as he slowly uncrossed his arms, staring back at you.

You swayed yourself rhythmically to the music and held out your hand, giving him a quick grin. He flushed and put his glasses on, feeling out of place. _Dance with them,_ he finally got it. He rushed to stand up and fixed his suit, trying to get a few words out; something swauve, smooth. Also to make him look less like a lost douche. He didn't get anything out, as you clasped your hand around his and took him to the dance floor. You shimmied around, he stood adjacent to you, stiff as a board. You glanced at him, making him a bit embarrassed. He tried his best to follow your dance moves. You both looked stupid, doing the twist to Every Breath You Take. Others kissed and synchronized their steps, making Richie feel compelled to atleast try to man up. He had liked you for a while; not that it really mattered. He remembered the first time you hugged him; after him and the rest of the gang told you their stories. He wondered if relationships within the club was like, a violation.

He stopped and waited for you slow down to see what was wrong. He gently placed his hands around your waist; all while a string of 'fuck fuck fuck' went through his mind (and also his mouth). You gingerly took your arms around his neck and pressed against him, trying to figure out what the hype about this dance was. He kept his mind on not fucking it up, just happy someone cared enough to look for him.

 _" Hey, "_ he said, keeping his eyes averted  
_" Hello. "_ You whispered, guiding him in the right way

 _" This place fucking sucks. "_ he snickered, following your soft giggles

 _" Yeah. "_  
He was shit at talking; much more asking for a hint that you liked him back. He leaned in a bit, unsure of anything. You leaned in, too. He furrowed his eyebrows and leaned in a little more, still unsure. You closed the gap and lead him to the bathrooms, knowing him and his presumingly wondering hands.

You were sitting on his lap, one of his shaky hands wrapped around your back. He felt your hands comb through his hair, feeling relaxed.

He tucked his retainer into his back pocket, feeling like a total winner and loser at once. You steadily locked lips with him, resting your forehead against his. He grinned against the kiss, a song from outside of the room humming in the background. He used his free hand to run his thumb against your face. You pulled back to smile and hop off, just as you witnessed the opening of the stall's door.

There stood beverly, ben basically connected to her side. She smiled sheepishly and closed the door, picking the stall next over. You fully got off of Richie and smoothed down your (attire), giving him time to follow accordingly.

" Lets get out of here, rich. It sucks. "  
He basically thought that before you even spoke, 2 steps ahead while he pushed the stall door open, your hands entwined. You pushed through the crowded room together, trying desperately not to lose eachother.

 

While he walked, he peeked back towards you. And in the purple lighting of the ballroom floor, he saw someone that was in love with him just as he was with them. 


End file.
